As palavras e as coisas
by inuzuka-jessica
Summary: Ela havia mudado muito, encontrava-se submersa em um mar repleto de ódio e vingança! Poderia um encontro do passado retira-la da escuridão? Hina & ? .Drama.
1. Adeus

_Resumo:_ Ela havia mudado muito, encontrava-se submersa em um mar repleto de ódio e vingança! Poderia um encontro do passado retira-la da escuridão (Hina & mistério). Drama.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ A série Naruto evidentemente não me pertence.

* * *

_Obs: _Minha primeira fanfic, deixem opiniões por favor :B

* * *

AS PALAVRAS E AS COISAS

- Se toda vez que você pagar as minhas informações desta maravilhosa forma, eu vou viver apenas pesquisando para você, gostosa! Disse o jounin da Aldeia do Raio, ainda deitado na cama!

- Faça isso! Disse ela friamente. Quanto mais informações verdadeiras você obter, eu terei o maior prazer de lhe pagar desta forma. E foi embora do quarto barato de hotel rapidamente.

- Maravilhosa! Sussurrou o jounin.

É incrível uma noite pode mudar o curso de uma vida toda. Se pararmos para pensar, isso é de fato muito assustador, mas como não temos como prever o dia seguinte, nós estamos sujeitos a todos os riscos que a vida nos oferece. Vivemos cultivando o amor, isso é totalmente inevitável: não estou me referindo apenas o amor homem x mulher, mas sim de todas as formas inexistentes, seja com um amigo, um parente, um animal, todos nós amamos e de forma pura, não há amor impuro. Mas o que acontece quando perdemos esse sentimento? Podem acontecer muitas coisas, o ódio pode tomar conta, a magoa e junto com eles a vontade de morrer, isso é fato, mas também pode carregar algo muito pior: a vingança e conseqüentemente a perca de fé. O pior dos pecados é "não ter fé na fé" as pessoas tornam-se incrédulas, já dizia o filósofo. E quando ocorre isto surge à vontade horrível de morrer, junto com o ódio e tudo mais. É terrível se sentir assim? Não há dúvidas, ela sabia disso! O que poderia aliviar esta dor? A morte do causador de tamanho sofrimento... A cabeça dele traria a vida novamente para ela, que evidentemente não agüentava mais de tanta dor no coração sentindo um enorme vazio em sua alma. Ela buscava sair da escuridão, estava atrás de uma luz, mas como era difícil reencontrar esta luz e logo, um sentido para a vida.

Já fazia dois anos que estava na estrada. Tudo por causa de uma noite, que anunciava a decadência do seu clã, os Hyuuga. Conhecidos em seu país natal e principalmente em sua vila oculta, Konoha, os Hyuuga eram um dos clãs mais respeitados de seu país. Tido como "os mais fortes" esse clã vivia em uma época de plena fartura e não se pode negar que após o ocorrido aos poucos a família foi se restabelecendo. Não havia mais sentido para continuar lá, ela havia perdido a peça principal da sua vida, o maior elo de amor. O que de tão grave haveria acontecido? Foi tirada a mais importante vida, a vida de seu pai, que apesar das complicadas relações durante o dia-a-dia era de suma importância, uma importância incalculável... Ela sentiu como arrancassem a sua própria vida! Depois do acontecido ela tentou retomar a vontade de viver, convivendo de forma aparentemente "normal" com seu primo e irmã mais nova. Mas o que não sabiam é que ela chorava desesperadamente todas as noites pelo seu amado pai! Porque teriam agido de forma tão cruel? Isto não entrava em sua cabeça. Ela tinha uma vida ocupada: já era uma jounin, tinha uma equipe e muitas missões a fazer, mas nada lhe tirava da cabeça a misteriosa morte do pai. Os companheiros de equipe a animavam dizendo que estava tudo bem, porém, o brilho de seus olhos já havia sumido há tempos, os olhos tímidos deram espaço a expressões de total sofrimento e agonia.

Ela bem que tentou! Viveu por mais um ano em Konoha, mas acabou optando por ir embora. Foi à madrugada, despistando a vigilância e quem mais aparecesse. Deixou a irmã mais nova "a prodígio" e seu primo "gênio". Estava na hora de provar que ela também era capaz de lutar por algo e também mostrar que poderia ainda fazer algo pelo seu pai, mesmo morto. Ela sabia que ele estaria a vendo de onde estivesse... Era hora de ser uma mulher realmente forte, forte o suficiente para enfrentar a morte e o que mais viesse.

Mesmo tendo pouquíssimas informações do paradeiro desgraçado ela resolveu arriscar. Foi embora e deixou um simples bilhete encima de sua cama escrito: "Só volto para Konoha, quando trouxer a cabeça dele"... E se foi! Ninguém resolveu segui lá, era sabido que jamais se trataria de uma traição à vila. Era algo que somente ela poderia resolver...

Dava-se o início de uma peregrinação da morte, era Hinata e o Assassino em breve travando um conflito que mudaria para melhor, ou pior, as suas vidas.

(Continua)


	2. Encontros

_Recado:_ Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer pelo carinho e pelas dicas para a fic. Muito obrigada meninas, eu achei que a minha fic não ia receber nenhuma review. As sugestões serão acatadas sim e são muito bem vindas! Mais uma vez obrigada.

_Ps:_ Aceito mais reviews :B

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Evidentemente a série Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo passado: Hinata havia largado tudo em busca do assasino. Dava-se início a uma longa caminhada.

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

Era uma manhã chuvosa e ela estava deitada em seu quarto. Aliás, há muito tempo ela não tinha um espaço para chamar de seu desde que saiu de Konoha. Definitivamente não era fácil dormir sempre em lugares diferentes, mas na noite anterior foi muito bom dormir em um lugar totalmente estranho, pois estava muito bem acompanhada. Finalmente estava deitada com o homem que amava, não simplesmente com algum ninja que exigia o seu corpo como pagamento as informações que obtia. Levantou-se e foi à direção ao banheiro para se vestir, porém algo a interrompeu:

- Que idéia é essa de jogar kunais em mim? Resmungou.

- Já está pensando em ir embora, minha linda? Disse o homem nu na cama.

- Você sabe que eu tenho muita coisa a fazer!

- Você já fez muita coisa, como por exemplo, ontem à noite. Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não me venha com essas seu safado. Disse ela irritada. Não sei por que ainda nos trombamos tanto pelos lugares.

- É destino, minha linda, apenas destino. Disse indo em direção a ela, apenas enrolado nos lençóis.

- Sabia que eu estava com muitas saudades de você, Hinata...? Disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Você sente saudades de mim ou do que eu faço para você?

- Das duas coisas. Disse mordendo seu lóbulo esquerdo e a juntando contra a parede.

- Você não presta! Disse soltando um pequeno gemido e o empurrando.

- Já venho! Pelo menos me deixe tomar um banho. Reclamou ela.

- Tomaremos juntos? Disse ele a agarrando novamente.

- Não senhor, fique aí pensando na vida! Eu quero tomar meu banho sozinha, ouviu bem? Só-zi-nha e não tente me espiar.

- Ora. Para que eu vou te espiar se eu sei que tudo isso é só meu? Disse ele brabo.

- Vai sonhando. Disse friamente, indo à direção do banheiro.

- Tenho que agradecer Jashin-Sama todos os dias por ter colocado essa mulher maravilhosa no meu caminho! Pensou ele sorrindo e voltando a deitar-se na cama.

-

-

Durante o banho, ela relembrou de como havia o conhecido e pensando o porquê sempre dormia ao seu lado, mesmo ele não tendo nenhuma informação sobre o assassino de seu pai. _"Posso me lembrar como fosse hoje"_ disse ela dando um pequeno sussurro. Que frio fazia aquela noite em que ele me encontrou.

Deitada na banheira, ela pensou: _"Será que foi o destino que nos colocou juntos mesmo?"._

-

-

**(Flashback)**

Era uma noite muito fria e era apenas o início de sua jornada. Andando por aquela noite de intensa neve e sentiu-se congelar por inteira. Desmaiou não muito longe de Konoha de tanto frio e fraqueza. Quando acordou estava deitada em um aconchegante quarto de hotel e notou que havia um belo rapaz de cabelos claríssimos e olhos azuis a observando:

- Você está bem garota? Disse o belo homem.

- O que aconteceu? Ela perguntou assustada.

- Você acabou desmaiando na neve! Quando te encontrei você estava praticamente congelada você ia morrer de frio.

- Você...

- Eu te encontrei por acaso – disse ele interrompendo – você estava quase coberta pela neve se eu não chegasse lá é bem provável que você estaria morta agora.

- Obrigada, de verdade. Seria uma grande vergonha se eu morresse agora.

- Hm? Disse ele com certo espanto.

- Está com fome? Disse ele dando um doce sorriso.

- Estou sim. Já faz um dia que eu não como nada. Disse envergonhada.

- Venha. Disse ele a pegando no colo.

- Não precisa senhor.

- Shhh – foi interrompida novamente – Fique quietinha.

Ele a levou em direção a uma grande mesa farta de alimentos.

- Sirva-se garota, tudo isso é para você, eu imaginei que o desmaio também havia sido porque você não havia se alimentado bem.

- O-o-brigada... Disse ela gaguejando e servindo-se.

- Então garota, pode me dizer o seu nome? Disse a olhando diretamente.

- Meu nome? É Hinata senhor.

- Por favor, não me chame de senhor, eu não sou velho. Hinata do que?

- Meu sobrenome não traz boas recordações, preferia não falar.

- E o senh... Você. Como se chama?

- Tudo bem, não precisa falar o seu sobrenome a um estranho – disse ele sorrindo. Meu nome é Hidan e eu prefiro não falar o meu sobrenome também.

- Obrigada por tudo Hidan, eu nem sei como lhe agradecer, estou tão envergonhada.

- Bem, não precisa ter vergonha, você apenas precisava de ajuda, como todos nos precisamos um dia na vida não é? E eu sei como você pode me agradecer... Disse ele calmamente.

- C-como? Respondeu nervosa.

- Prometa que vamos nos encontrar mais vezes minha linda. Disse chegando próximo de seu ouvido.

- Pro-pro-prometo. Disse ela mais nervosa ainda.

Ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto, que a fez corar completamente. O que seria afinal este homem? Era lindo demais e ainda muito educado.

- Tenho que ir linda Hinata. Disse ele. Não se preocupe, eu deixei pago mais uma diária neste hotel para você poder descansar um pouco mais.

- Não pre-pre-cisava, não quero lhe fazer gastar dinheiro comigo Hidan. Disse ela encabulada.

- Não preocupe quanto a isso. Infelizmente terei que deixá-la sozinha, eu não queria isso, mas tenho uma missão a cumprir. Não sou de Konoha como você, mas também sou um Shinobi. Disse ele tristemente.

- De que vila é você?

- De nenhuma. Disse sério.

- Vou indo Hinata querida, cuide-se e não esqueça da promessa!

- Hai. Adeus Hidan.

- Adeus não, eu quero um até logo, até breve. Disse lhe dando um demorado selinho na garota e depois beijando sua testa de forma bastante carinhosa.

- Até muito em breve, disse ela.

- Até minha linda... Disse ele saindo do quarto e indo embora.

- Hinata apenas sussurrou: "O que é esse homem?...".

**(/Flashback)**

_"E pensar que neste tempo que eu estou na estrada já nos encontramos tantas vezes que eu já perdi a conta. E ele sempre acaba atrasando as minhas missões. _- Disse ela sorrindo -_ Ele continua ainda sendo infinitamente encantador. Safado, mas encantador"._ Disse baixinho para si mesma e em seguida mergulhando na imensa banheira.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma grande explosão de água. Era Hidan que entrava na banheira pulando, de uma maneira extravagante, a deixando irritada.

- O que é isso Hidan? Exclamou.

- Você demorou. Disse ele emburrado. Ficou pensando na vida mais do que eu.

- Vem aqui. Disse ela.

- O que foi? Disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ela o puxou e colocou entre a suas pernas acariciando seu tórax.

- Eu estava lembrando de quando a gente se conheceu, você se lembra?

- Como poderia esquecer Hinata? Aquele foi o dia que eu conheci a garota mais encantadora deste mundo. Disse ele se virando para ela.

- Eu tenho medo Hidan... Disse com uma expressão séria.

- Medo de que? Disse ele surpreso.

- Que um dia tudo isso acabe. Que não haja mais estes encontros... Você sabe o quanto você é importante para mim... – foi interrompida – dessa vez com um carinhoso e ardente beijo.

- Nossa história só está começando, só estamos a dois anos juntos minha Hinata, é muito pouco tempo. Ainda estamos no ínicio de uma longa vida juntos. Você acredita nisso?

- Eu acredito sim. Disse ela sorrindo.

- Eu amo você. Disse ele a abraçando.

- Eu também, infinitamente. Disse ela o apertando e o enchendo de beijos no pescoço.

Tenho um pedido a lhe fazer Hinata. Disse ele seriamente.

- O que é Hidan?

- Antes de você partir eu gostaria que você ficasse somente mais uma noite comigo.

- Você sabe que eu não posso atrasar a minha busca Hidan, disse ela fazendo-se de vítma.

- Se você ficar, eu prometo que será uma maravilhosa noite. Disse levantando-se da banheira.

- O que você pretende aprontar? Disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Só uma coisa eu posso lhe garantir. Será uma noite inesquecível para nós dois.

-

-

**(continua)**


	3. Difícil de entender

_Recado: _Muito obrigado pelos reviews pessoal, que bom que vocês estejam gostando. Todo mundo ficou surpreso pelo fato do par da Hinata ser o Hidan, mas uma coisa eu posso garantir a vocês: tem muito mistério ainda pela frente, muita coisa surpreendente vai acontecer, pronto, chega de falar :B

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Evidentemente a série Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

_Capítulo passado:_

_- Antes de você partir eu gostaria que você ficasse somente mais uma noite comigo._

_- Você sabe que eu não posso atrasar a minha busca Hidan, disse ela fazendo-se de vítma._

_- Se você ficar, eu prometo que será uma maravilhosa noite. Disse levantando-se da banheira._

_- O que você pretende aprontar? Disse ela sorrindo maliciosamente._

_- Só uma coisa eu posso lhe garantir. Será uma noite inesquecível para nós dois._

_

* * *

_

CAPÍTULO III

Hinata pensou com cautela na proposta de seu amado. Com certeza ela iria ficar ao seu lado, mas quando pensava que sua permanência poderia atrasar mais um dia de sua busca ela pensava duas vezes. Porém nunca havia visto Hidan tão romântico, o que haveria acontecido com ele? - Pensava séria - Hidan estava diferente do habitual. Os dois sempre tiveram uma relação, isso já se estendia há dois anos. Hidan era o seu amparo, seu porto seguro, apesar de saber pouquíssimo sobre ele. A cada encontro percebia que estava próximo a conhecer _"quem seria Hidan"_, o que lhe deixava muito feliz. Ele não era do tipo muito sociável, se ele a tratava bem era porque realmente tinha um carinho muito grande por ela. Ela sabia que ele não era do tipo que saía agarrando todas as mulheres, pelo contrário. Já ela não podia se submeter a esse capricho, muitas vezes a saída para obter informações era deitar-se com alguém que podia lhe dar o que queria. Já tinha se acostumado com isso, afinal, era o preço que tinha que pagar. A vida de forasteira e "detetive" não era bem vista, o que restava esses imundos abusos. No início, cada vez que tinha que se submeter a isso, chorava a noite toda, desesperada, se lamentando, mas não podendo voltar atrás. Depois encarou como algo que se tinha que fazer, mas jamais normal e sim necessário. Não eram todos os homens que lhe propunham isso, mas quando percebia que quem tinha a informação era um jovem jounin ou chunin ela tinha certeza: Teria que dormir com eles. Alguns eram bastante atraentes e valia a diversão, mas outros chegavam a lhe causar náuseas. Seu amparo era Hidan, sentia um grande alívio quando o encontrava. Ele sabia o que ela fazia, mas jamais a prenderia em algum relacionamento, até porque ela não teria tempo para se dedicar a ele enquanto não completasse a sua vingança. Hidan a deixava viver livremente, só pedia que ela não tivesse a mesma relação e sentimento que tinha com ele. Os dois tinham uma espécie de relacionamento aberto, e tinha que ser assim, até porque ele também era um andarilho e muitas vezes seus caminhos tomavam direções opostas. Quando se encontravam era pelo acaso, não sabiam se iriam se encontrar novamente, mas dariam um jeito para que isso acontecesse novamente. Hinata até pensava que quando terminasse a sua missão ela passaria a viver sempre com Hidan. Não queria um casamento, mas queria estar do seu lado, todos os dias, para aonde ele fosse. Ela tinha uma certeza: Não era só atração, sentia um amor incalculável por aquele homem.

O relógio marcava mais ou menos 16h00min, quando ele a disse:

- Hinata - Disse sério - Eu terei que dar uma saída.

- Para onde vai Hidan? Não vai mais voltar? Disse preocupada.

- Você vai passar a noite comigo? Já se decidiu?

- Não tenha dúvidas, o que eu mais quero é ficar aqui hoje.

- Você não vai se arrepender minha amada. Disse lhe dando um rápido selinho.

- Fique me esperando aqui no quarto, não irei demorar. Só vou pedir ao Kakuzu que fique mais uma noite na cidade se divertindo com algumas mulheres já que hoje teremos uma noite especial. Disse sorrindo.

- Hidan, eu vou te esperar, mas se você não vier eu te darei uma surra no nosso próximo encontro, ouviu bem? Disse ela enfurecida.

- Eu jamais fria isso minha bela, nem pense em um absurdo desses, disse ele.

- Estou indo minha princesa. – A beijou na testa e saiu correndo – Até depois.

- Até, disse ela friamente.

Esse Kakuzu companheiro de Hidan era um homem estranho. Dinheirista que era não comprava nada, nem quando os três se encontravam e resolviam comer algo. Ele era um homem frio, nunca viu seu rosto por completo o que lhe provocava certa curiosidade. _"Será que ele é tão feio assim?"_ – pensou dando risada –_ "Acho que nem se esse cara soubesse quem matou meu pai eu teria coragem de me deitar com ele HAHAHAHAHAAH" _– gargalhava sozinha no quarto. Kakuzu se esforçava para ser simpático com Hinata, tudo por causa de Hidan, era provável que ele tinha pedido isso. Os três conversavam bastante quando se encontravam, mas Kakuzu causava em Hinata certo receio, ela tinha medo dele, do rosto dele, do que ele era realmente.

Parou de pensar em Kakuzu e resolveu tirar uma soneca e depois tomaria seu relaxante banho sem ele espalhar água por todo lado. Quando Hidan encontrava-se com ele, sabia que por mais ele falasse que não, ele demorava e ficava jogando conversa fora com seu parceiro. Pretendeu descansar um pouco e depois ficar perfeita para Hidan. Desta vez não usaria a grande capa preto que cobria todo seu corpo e nem o chapéu que havia "roubado" de Hidan. Por mais que ficasse em casa, hoje ela queria estar diferente para Hidan.

-

-

-

Hidan chegava onde Kakuzu estava. Sei amigo encontrava-se muito "ocupado" contando o seu precioso dinheiro e nem percebeu a presença do amigo.

- Kakuzu. – Disse ele reclamando.

- Kakuzu – Disse novamente.

- Jogou uma kunai em direção de Kakuzu, o amigo apenas revidou, deixando Hidan ainda mais nervoso.

- Porra Kakuzu, seu imbecil, para de contar este seu dinheiro, eu tenho um favor a te pedir, que merda heim?

- O que é? Respondeu Kakuzu, virando para Hidan.

- Orra até que em fim, que caceta heim? Eu preciso de um favor seu.

- Que favor. Disse Kakuzu friamente.

- Preciso de um pouco do seu dinheiro.

- Kakuzu exclamou: O QUEEEEEEEEEE? Meu precioso dinheiro? Logo você Hidan que nem liga para esse tipo de coisa.

- É para algo importante.

- É para gastar com aquela garota né? Não enjoou de transar com ela? Disse Kakuzu dando um malicioso sorriso.

- Ora cale a boca Kakuzu, o que você sabe sobre ela heim? Seu velho inútil.

- Se você continuar falando assim comigo não lhe darei o dinheiro.

- Não fale mais assim da Hinata então. É para uma ocasião, quero levá-la para sair.

- Hidannnnnn, o que anda acontecendo com você? Você está tão romântico! Que coisa mais inútil.

- Kakuzu você deveria fazer igual a mim. Ir transar um pouco, você está precisando muito disso. Você sempre está de mau-humor, arranja alguma mulher logo e vai curtir a vida um pouco.

- Olha a minha idade, você acha que eu não aproveitei bastante?

- Me dá nojo só de pensar. Disse Hidan.

- Tome, isso deve ser suficiente. Disse Kakuzu lhe entregando um punhado de dinheiro.

- Sim, está mais do que suficiente – Disse Hidan dando um alegre sorriso.

- Te devo essa heim velhote? E não se preocupe, amanhã já iremos embora.

- Hidan...

- Que foi?

- Você nunca contou a aquela garota o que nós somos né?

- Eu posso gostar muito dela, mas jamais faria isso.

- Nem ela pode saber o que fazemos.

- Quanto a isso nem precisa se preocupar velho.

- Jamais!

- Eu sei... Eu sei. Disse ele indo embora.

Tirar dinheiro de Kakuzu definitivamente não era fácil. Hinata deveria estar acostumada, mas nesse momento Hidan só pensava que ela deveria estar revoltada. Saiu de onde estava Kakuzu, antes passou em uma loja e foi correndo no hotel atrás de sua garota. Para ter certeza que ela não havia ido embora perguntou a recepcionista se uma moça de cabelos longos azuis e olhos claros havia ido embora, ela disse que não tinha visto. Hidan ficou mais apreensivo e subiu para o quarto imediatamente.

Quando chegou ao quarto, não encontrou Hinata, o que o deixou extremamente triste. Ele disse para: _"Kakuzu me enrolou tanto que ela não quis me esperar, ela deve estar longe, fica para a próxima"._

Hidan estava saindo do quarto, quando menos esperava saiu uma linda garota do banheiro, com um belo quimono florido, cabelos presos de forma delicada, pele cor de neve. Seu queixo caiu, imediatamente, nunca tinha visto Hinata tão vela, ele pensava que era impossível ser mais linda.

Ele ficou a olhando de uma forma admirada, perplexa e apaixonada. Procurou olhar novamente bem atentamente para saber se não tratava de um sonho.

De repente ele ouviu:

- Que bom que voltou, eu jamais te abandonaria, seu bobinho.

- Você está maravilhosa, não tenho palavras para te descrever. Disse ele baixinho.

- Então, o que você iria fazer? Perguntou ela curiosa.

- Me deixe tomar um banho, que eu já lhe mostro. Você terá uma noite especial!

Farei você se sentir uma verdadeira princesa, te farei esquecer essa vida selvagem que nós levamos. Quero que você se sinta a mulher mais importante do mundo, porque para mim você já é! – Disse a encarando e em seguida dando-lhe um ardente beijo e depois seguindo para o banheiro.

Hinata não disse nada, apenas deu um alto suspiro e pensou: _"Só ele mesmo para fazer eu me apaixonar mais e mais a cada encontro. Hidan eu não te entendo, sinceramente, mas eu adoro não te entender"._

-

-

**(continua)**


End file.
